


A Letter For My Big Brother, Tadashi

by CocoaFlower21



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro misses his brother Tadashi so much. So he wrote this letter dedicated to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter For My Big Brother, Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of emotion into how Hiro feels about missing his brother. I know how he feels because I have lost someone close to me as well :( we all have and it feels so terrible.
> 
> So anyways, enjoy this one-shot fanfic.

Tadashi, How are you? It's been a year since you passed. I know you might not read this letter but I want let you know that I miss you a lot. Me and Baymax are great buddies now, and I go to San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology, just like you wanted me to be in. I made really cool friends and we've formed a superhero group.

But it would been better if you were here right now. Seeing us do good things for people, saving the day and stuff, oh man you would've been so proud of us.

Our Aunt Cass is doing good. She's proud of me and the life I choose to live. She misses you a lot too you know.

So, how is it up there, you know. In heaven? How's mom and dad? If you see them, tell them I said hi and that I miss them, a whole lot.

Sometimes, no all the time, I just wish you were with me. Yes, I have a lot of great friends, especially Baymax, and a pretty good life but none of it's the same. Not since you died! I still feel like the other half me is missing!

Every time I heard that song Wake Up When September by Green Day, I always think of you. And that's how I felt when you died. I didn't want to wake up until this pain ended, I didn't! That's how much it hurt me since you left me.

Why?! Why did that fire have to happen? WHY?! IT'S SO UNFAIR! IT REALLY IS!

But as much as I hate to admit it, I know nothing I will ever do in the world will bring you back, or our parents. I know.

It's life.

But you know, the happy times memories of us as family are more than just happy images but they're special memories that never in my life I will forget.

I still have your favorite hat, it's still in your room where I left it. Safe where nobody can touch it.

I hope we get to see each other again. One day. One day, when it will be my time for me to leave this earth, we will be reunited again.

Heh, And I know that sounds cheesy but its true.

I love you and missed you so much, big bro. You were and still will always be the best big brother in the world to me.

Your little brother and best friend, Hiro Himada.

P.S. Baymax says hi too. And He missed you too.


End file.
